Sosuke Sugaya
Sosuke Sugaya is a student in Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School, taught by Korosensei. Statistics *'Name': Sosuke Sugaya *'Origin': Assassination Classroom *'Gender': Male *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': October 25 *'Classification': Superhuman, Green Lantern Corps Member, Assassin-in-Training, Class 3-E Student, Kunugigaoka Junior High School Graduate *'Blood Type': B *'Height': 179 cm (5'10.5") *'Weight': 59 kg (130 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Light Grey/Silver *'Relatives': Unnamed Parents, Unnamed older sister *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Green Ring Empowerment (Energy Manipulation), Art Skills *'Standard Equipment': Green Ring, Green Power Battery *'Weaknesses': Rings hold a limited charge, and need to be recharged with a power battery every so often. Cannot be used without strong enough willpower, if the user has too much fear then they are unable to affect things colored yellow. If the GL loses focus or concentration their power will weaken (this can be accomplished via illusions and telepathic attacks, if said GL is unprepared for such things). *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Ring Blast, Rocket Power, Lantern’s Might, Minigun, Turbine Smash, Willpower Wall, Overcharged Lantern, Bowled Over, Strength of Will *'Voice Actor': Eiji Miyashita Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Sugaya is a tall and slender male with light grey/silver hair that goes past his ears and black small eyes. He wears the Kunugigaoka school uniform consisting of an open gray blazer with lined-black edges over a white button down long-sleeved shirt and black tie, grey trousers with a black, silver buckled belt, and the school's issued loafers. Personality Sugaya is a well-meaning and easy-going person who's also very creative. He has a love and talent for art and has a calm demeanor. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Green Ring: An Equipment-type Superpower that takes the form of a Green Lantern Ring. *'Energy Construct Creation': *'Flight': *'Galactic Encyclopedia': *'Universal Translator': *'Special Moves': **'Ring Blast': Sugaya shoots a green beam of light from his ring. **'Rocket Power': Sugaya fires a green missile-shaped construct at his opponent, exploding upon contact. **'Lantern’s Might': Sugaya captures his opponent in a beam from his ring and tosses them over his shoulder. **'Minigun': Sugaya summons a minigun construct and opens fire on multiple enemies. **'Turbine Smash': Sugaya summons a large turbine construct and rams it into his opponent. **'Willpower Wall': Sugaya summons a tall brick wall construct to stop opponents in their tracks and block incoming attacks. **'Overcharged Lantern': Sugaya summons a Power Battery construct, which then explodes after a short period. **'Bowled Over': Sugaya rolls a low-hitting spiked ball construct at his opponent's feet. **'Strength of Will': Sugaya summons a giant armored fist construct and punches his opponent very hard, sending them flying a great distance. Green Power Battery: Master Artist: Sugaya is the most artistic member of Class E and possibly one of the most artistic students in all of Kunugigaoka. He's very creative when in comes to making things ranging from carvings to drawings. Because of his artistic sense he's able to make disguises quickly and proficiently, along with designing camouflage. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Rio Nakamura *Koki Mimura *Taiga Okajima *Masayoshi Kimura In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Assassin Category:Class 3-E Student Category:Kunugigaoka Junior High School Student Category:Assassination Classroom Characters